Não Quero Perder Nada
by Thaisinha
Summary: [SONG FIC]A noite de núpcias de Lílian e Tiago. Songfic com a música do Aerosmith. CONTINUAÇÃO DE PEDAÇOS DE MIM! Presente de um mês de namoro pro meu amor.


Não quero perder nada

Tiago abriu a porta da suíte ainda carregando Lílian no colo. Ele não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo estivessem finalmente casados.

Há pouco menos de um mês Lílian havia descoberto a gravidez e fora uma correria só para acertar todos os detalhes do casório. Mas nada daquilo importava mais, por que seriam somente eles agora. Os dois, juntos, naquela noite... A noite deles...

Segurando firme a esposa no colo, ele a deitou com cuidado na cama. O sorriso de Lílian ia de orelha a orelha, os olhos verdes resplandeciam, alegres.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e roubou-lhe um beijo. Afastaram-se lentamente, mantendo o contado visual.

A pequena distância entre os dois, era suficiente apenas para que Tiago pudesse retirar o casaco e a gravata, sem quebrar a clima do momento. Começou a desabotoar a camisa, mas logo foi impedido pelas mãos de Lílian que tomaram a tarefa para si.

Enquanto ela desabotoava cada botão, Tiago observava a aliança prateada reluzindo no dedo dela. Casados.

Era uma palavra tão significativa: casados.

Anos atrás isso poderia parecer impossível para eles e para os outros. Viviam como cão e gato, entre brigas, implicâncias, críticas e intrigas.

E agora, bom, agora tinham um bom relacionamento e um filho a caminho.

Viu que ela terminava de desabotoar-lhe a camisa e retirou-a em seguida. Puxou-a então na sua direção, deixando seus lábios tentadoramente próximos, até que tomou a iniciativa de beijá-la.

Tão logo os lábios se encontraram, ela entreabriu-os, permitindo a passagem da língua dele. Enquanto a beijava, suas mãos dirigiram-se para o cabelo dela, desfazendo o penteado que ela usava e permitindo que ele lhe caísse pelas costas, numa cascata de madeixas avermelhadas, deixando-a ainda mais bela.

Finalizou o beijo, e parou apenas para esperar que ela recuperasse o fôlego e a respiração voltasse ao compasso normal.

Poderia ficar naquilo para sempre. Com ela tudo era possível. O tempo parecia não existir e eram eles e apenas eles.

Fechou os olhos para reduzir os sentidos e aumentar a sensibilidade. Sentiu as mãos dela deslizando sobre seu tórax, carinhosamente, provocando-lhe arrepios.

Poderia se perder nos próprios pensamentos se ela continuasse daquele jeito, seduzindo-o, enfeitiçando-o.

O toque dela era controverso, paradoxal. Ao mesmo tempo em que acalmava, relaxava... incendiava, excitava.

Naqueles momentos de doce entrega, onde um era do outro e não existia nada e ninguém...

Ele poderia continuar naquilo para sempre, poderia perder a consciência do mundo, poderia ir a loucura por tê-la, por senti-la.

Aqueles momentos eram únicos e ele não queria perder nada.

"_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_

Ver você sorrindo enquanto dorme

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa entrega doce_

_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo"_

Retirou a contra gosto, as mãos dela de seu corpo para se permitir tocá-la.

Tocou-lhe os ombros, já desnudos devido ao modelo do vestido que ela usava.

Depois, então, levou as mãos às costas dela, desatando os nós do corpete, um de cada vez, enquanto distribuía beijos por seu rosto.

Desatou por fim o último nó, retirando o corpete. Desnudou, enfim, o tronco da esposa, se permitindo observá-la por alguns segundos, deixando-a levemente corada.

Tocou o rosto dela, de leve, deslocando a mão até sua nuca, trouxe então seus rostos a centímetros de distância e colou seus lábios novamente, num beijo voraz.

Enquanto a beijava, suas mãos percorriam as costas dela, acariciando-a.

Finalizou o beijo, observando um sorriso se formar no rosto dela. Um simples sorriso, inesquecível, que ele não queria perder.

Guiou o rosto ao pescoço dela, trilhando um caminho de beijos, descendo pelo colo dela, chegando próximo aos seios.

Levantou então a cabeça para o rosto dela, e surpreendendo-a, tocou os lábios dela por um instante.

Tocou então o seio dela, observando-a fechar os olhos e morder o lábio levemente. Permitiu-se continuar a carícia, enquanto observava as reações de Lílian.

Lily suspirou quando ele afastou a mão de seu busto e abriu os olhos para encontrar os dele. Tiago desviou o olhar para os lábios dela, entreabertos, avermelhados, tão sensualmente tentadores...

Levou a mão até eles, tocando-os, depois, levou o rosto até eles, beijando-os novamente. Ele nunca se cansaria de beijá-la. Queria continuar naquilo pra sempre, naqueles doces momentos, tão intensos, tão mágicos.

Puxou o corpo dela bem próximo ao seu, finalmente permitindo um contato entre as peles nuas.

Os seios dela pressionados sobre seu tronco lhe causavam uma sensação de plenitude. Permaneceram daquele jeito, silenciosos, olhos nos olhos, aproveitando a sensação proporcionada por aquele momento íntimo.

Os pensamentos de Tiago voaram novamente. Não queria perder Lílian. Não queria perder nenhum detalhe do momento. Não podia fechar os olhos, senão poderia perder algo...

-Lily – ele falou pela primeira vez – nós não vamos perder nada, certo?

-Como assim perder? – ela perguntou levemente confusa.

-Esqueça. – ele falou dando um beijo na testa dela. – Devaneios de um homem apaixonado.

-Seja o que for que isso quer dizer, Tiago, eu espero que a gente não perca nada.

-Obrigado, amor. – ele disse, beijando-a em seguida.

"_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu perderia você, baby_

E eu não quero perder nada Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada"_

Afastar seus corpos foi uma tarefa torturante, pareciam estar ligados por uma corrente de energia, numa conexão entre suas almas apaixonadas.

Quando se afastaram, entretanto, não demorou para que as mãos dela circundassem a cintura dele e descessem para a calça, procurando abri-la até obter sucesso. Quando atingiu seu objetivo, ajudou-o a livrar-se da peça de roupa, deitando ao lado dele em seguida.

Suas mãos começaram a traçar um caminho sobre os músculos definidos da barriga dele. As unhas arranhavam levemente aquela área de sua pele, enlouquecendo-o.

O toque dela o marcava além da pele, ele poderia senti-lo além do momento, relembrá-lo todos os dias, não o perderia nunca.

As mãos dela, para outros tão inocentes, para ele significavam fogo. Incendiavam o corpo, marcavam a pele para sempre.

Aquilo não poderia ser perdido nunca. Aquelas marcas, memórias, permaneceriam no seu inconsciente, prontas para vir à tona quando ele quisesse.

Surpreendeu-se quando ela curvou o corpo sobre o dele, beijando-o. Adorava quando Lílian tomava a iniciativa.

Viu que ela finalizou o beijo, deitando-se sobre o corpo dele, quase imóvel, deixando seu rosto acomodado na curva do pescoço dele.

Ele podia sentir os batimentos do coração dela, em descompasso. Numa imobilidade quase inacreditável, Tiago deixava que Lílian permanecesse deitada sobre seu corpo.

E tempo passou, mas não importava mais. Eles não estavam perdendo nada, estando juntos, daquele modo.

Ela ergueu então o rosto e posicionou-se de modo que ao se abaixar, o rosto dela ficasse próximo ao dele e seus seios tocassem de leve seu tórax.

Iniciou mais um beijo então. Dessa vez mais provocante, sensual. As mãos dele foram em direção às costas dela, podendo então deixar sua marca na pele delicada.

Ela pareceu sentir o fôlego se perder no turbilhão de sensações por que passava, e deixou o corpo cair sobre o dele, sem forças.

Seja lá o que Tiago tentara dizer com perder alguma coisa, ela sabia que não estavam perdendo nada.

"_Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater_

_E imaginando o que você está sonhando_

_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo_

_Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_

_Eu só quero ficar com você_

_Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre"_

Quando sentiu que ela deixava seu peso cair sobre seu corpo, Tiago tomou a oportunidade como perfeita para inverter as posições em que se encontravam. O corpo dela se encontrava agora em contato com os lençóis de seda brancos e os orbes esverdeados reluziam como duas pequenas pedras preciosas.

Lílian ainda usava a saia do vestido. Tiago tratou de livrar-se dela num instante.

Pousou sua mão sobre a barriga dela, tocando-a levemente. Encostou a cabeça lá, arrancando um risinho dela:

-Tiago, o bebê ainda é muito pequeno para você ouvir alguma coisa.

-Não importa. – ele respondeu. – Eu apenas quero que ele sinta como está sendo esperado com carinho aqui fora. Como vai ser amado quando deixar o conforto de seu corpo.

-Ora, desde quando você virou um romântico?

-Desde que eu pus os olhos numa certa ruivinha, muito bravinha, muito irritadinha, mas que virou minha.

Lílian sorriu ao ouvir as palavras dele. Quem imaginaria uma cena daquelas? Se era a isso que perder se referia, ela não queria perder nada também.

Ele ergueu a cabeça do descanso sobre a barriga dela, e moveu, com cuidado o corpo, até alcançar o rosto dela com o seu.

Beijou-a, então, mais uma vez. Era incrível como cada beijo era diferente. Cada sensação era diferente. E ele não queria esquecê-las.

Continuou beijando-a de um modo envolvente e sedutor. Lílian deixou que suas mãos alcançassem as costas dele, e começou a arranhá-las levemente, enquanto a língua dele continuava acariciando a sua.

Esqueceram do tempo, intercalando beijos calmos com beijos ardentes. Lílian marcava as costas dele de uma maneira sensual, possessiva.

Conforme a intensidade dos beijos aumentava, sentiam, cada vez mais a necessidade de se livrar das últimas peças de roupa que ainda usavam.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que queriam livrar-se das roupas, não queriam afastar seus corpos.

A pele de Tiago de encontro à pele de Lílian, causava arrepios a ela. As unhas de Lílian, passeando continuamente nas costas dele, eram um ingrediente mais excitante a situação em que se encontravam.

Tiago esticou os braços, finalmente levantando o corpo de cima do dela. Observou os olhos verdes brilhando, enquanto fixavam-se em seu rosto. Sorriu então, abaixando-se rapidamente, para depositar um beijo em sua testa.

Depois, moveu o corpo para o lado, deitando-se. Ficaram frente a frente, os narizes se tocando levemente.

Esticou a mão de modo a tocar a nuca dela e conduzir o rosto dela em direção ao seu. Beijou a mais uma vez desejando que aquilo nunca se perdesse.

Não queria perdê-la. Não queria perder o momento. Não queria perder sua mágica. Não queria perder os beijos. Queria apenas ficar daquele jeito.

"_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu perderia você, baby_

E eu não quero perder nada Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada"_

De um modo um tanto quanto desajeitado, livraram-se das roupas que faltavam, os corpos já clamando por um novo contato entre peles.

Tiago puxou o corpo de Lílian sobre o seu, agora totalmente nus, permitindo um contato maior entre os dois.

Capturou os lábios dela mais uma vez, enquanto ela inclinava seu tronco em direção ao dele.

Quando finalmente os seios dela encontraram o tórax bem definido do marido, ele começou a se mover para dentro dela.

Lílian deu um suspiro ao sentir os movimentos do marido. Tiago dirigiu os olhos para o rosto dela, analisando a expressão em seu rosto. Viu um pequenino sorriso formar-se nos lábios dela, pouco antes dela voltar seus olhos para os lábios dele.

Num momento, ela roubou-lhe um beijo. No outro, a mão dele, posicionada na nuca dela, permitia que outro beijo fosse aprofundado.

Enquanto se beijavam, os corpos encaixados como se tivessem sido moldados um ao outro, expandiam as sensações do corpo.

As reações da pele, do corpo, dos pensamentos ao ato que realizavam, acumulavam-se em sua mente, permitindo que uma certa sensação de plenitude começasse a se apoderar deles.

A questão dos corpos, tão perfeitamente encaixados, como peças de quebra cabeça, levava à loucura. O contato dos corpos, facilitado por isso, era algo prazerosamente torturante.

Os rostos bem próximos, os olhos dentro dos olhos, levavam a viajar para dentro de um profundo mar de pensamentos, sensuais, excitantes.

Suspiros profundos, movimentos carinhosos, palavras desconexas murmuradas entre beijos de tirar o fôlego.

Mãos passeando, tocando-se, explorando. Carícias calmas, ousadas, numa tão diversa realidade.

Numa certa altura, intensificaram os movimentos, quase de modo frenético, mas não menos amoroso.

Os corpos tremeram levemente, perto de alcançarem o ápice do momento. Absorviam detalhes dos seus movimentos, entre beijos, suspiros, toques.

O momento final chegou, numa torrente de sentimentos postos para fora, numa intensidade de palavras sem sentido e movimentos perdidos.

Foi como sair dos corpos e tocar o céu por um instante.

Segundos após a consumação de todo o amor existente entre eles, o corpo de Lílian escorregou devagar sobre o de Tiago, quase como que privado de suas energias pela explosão ocorrida pouco antes.

Agora, ambos não queriam perder aquilo nunca.

Beijou os olhos dela, sua testa, as bochechas e finalmente os lábios. Aquele era um momento inesquecível.

"Não quero perder um sorriso

_Não quero perder um beijo_

_Bom, eu só quero ficar com você_

_Aqui com você, apenas assim_

_Eu só quero te abraçar forte_

_Sentir seu coração perto do meu_

_E ficar aqui neste momento_

_Por todo o resto dos tempos"_

Lílian enroscou-se ao corpo do namorado, deixando sua cabeça repousar sobre o tronco dele. Respirava ainda em certo descompasso, mas tinha um sorriso alegre e meio bobo no rosto.

Tiago também tinha um sorriso nos lábios, quando passou a mão pela cintura dela, repousando-a lá de modo carinhoso.

Murmurou então:

-Antes eu não sabia explicar com palavras, mas agora eu sei. Eu não quero perder isso. A nossa mágica. A mágica de saber que somos feitos um para o outro.

-Eu também não quero perder nada. Nenhum momento, nenhum segundo.

-Eu quero seu sorriso, gravado na minha memória. Seus olhos, me encarando em cada instante de minha vida. Seu corpo com o meu em todos os lugares. Te quero no meu pensamento, na minha vida. Te quero e o nosso bebê.

-Eu também quero você, Tiago. Quero pra sempre. Sem restrições, sem medos. Quero para viver. Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. – ele respondeu depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e fechando os olhos para dormir.

Um sono de sonhos, sonhos com a vida futura. Com o filho. Com Lílian. Por todo o resto dos tempos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Ufa! Minha primeira NC-17. Não algo pesado, nem explícito demais. Apenas romântico. Essa fic finaliza a trilogia de songs T/L. A música é "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing", do Aerosmith, que está na trilha de Armageddon.

Agradecimentos: Mylla, que adora trilogias e sugeriu que eu escrevesse essa fic.

Clah, minha filhinha, que betou ela com muito carinho, assim como a Babi.

Lu, minha Mamma, que mandou que eu não controlasse meus impulsos de escrever uma NC-17 se quisesse.

Dedicatória:

Pra Diego, meu amor, homem da minha vida, com quem eu quero compartilhar meus dias e minhas noites.

Nesse mês, todos os pensamentos que você provocou em mim se transformaram nessa fic. E eu espero que ela seja um primeiro presente suficiente para que você não esqueça de mim.

E que o nosso primeiro mês junto, que já mudou tanto em mim, se transforme em anos, e que todos os nossos planos se realizem, por que eu te quero do meu lado.

E que tudo o que a gente sente, mesmo que para alguns soe irreal e sem sentido, se perpetue nas nossas lembranças e nas nossas vidas. E então, eu deixo para você minha maior declaração:

**EU TE AMO!**


End file.
